Trilogy: Pure Syaoran
by Anna84
Summary: Trois oneshots qui n'ont aucun rapport si ce n'est la pureté du héros.
1. The little cat

The little cat. 

**San Fransisco. Vendredi 17 janvier 2006. **

Une jeune femme montait les marches de pierre blanche menant à un immense bâtiment. Ses talons aiguilles faisaient un léger cliquetis alors qu'elle accélérait le rythme de ses pas. Sa jupe plissée blanche voletait au grès de ses mouvements tandis qu'elle enfilait une petite veste de cuir noire sur son haut lassé blanc. Ensuite, elle attacha ses longs cheveux raides couleur miel en un petit chignon lâche. Elle entra enfin dans le bâtiment et salua poliment la secrétaire.

-Miss attendez ! l'appela celle-ci alors qu'elle allait prendre l'ascenseur

La jeune femme tourna son regard vert émeraude pétillant de malice vers la stagiaire et lui offrit un gentil sourire avant de s'approcher du comptoir.

-Oui ? demanda t-elle

-Le dossier que vous aviez demandé est arrivé.

-Ah c'est génial ! Merci beaucoup !

Elle saisit le dossier marron et courut vers l'ascenseur, bloquant la fermeture des portes avec son pied. Pendant qu'elle montait vers le treizième étage, elle parcourut rapidement le dossier sur lequel le nom « Li » était inscrit en lettres rouges. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle parcourait du regard les lignes d'encre noire. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle se précipita vers un bureau. Là, elle frappa à la porte avec entrain.

-Entrez ! lui répondit une voix étouffée

Elle obéit et entra dans le petit bureau. Un homme grassouillet l'attendait impatiemment. Elle s'assit sur la chaise de cuir et attendit, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

-Je vous attendais Miss Kinomoto.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Je suppose que l'on vous a fait parvenir votre nouveau dossier et donc votre nouvelle mission.

-Oui et justement, je ne comprends pas.

-C'est pourtant simple, je vous demande d'enquêter sur Syaoran Li, ce garçon qui est mort dans les années 1960.

-Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt que cela peut…

-L'intérêt ? Il est pourtant très simple : c'est un crime non résolu.

-Justement ! Je suis journaliste pas flic ! s'emporta t-elle

-Et vous avez intérêt à me rendre ce papier dans deux jours si vous ne voulez pas être virée.

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Elle travaillait ici depuis un an alors qu'elle allait fêter ses vingt ans et était très réputée en tant que journaliste. Elle s'occupait de la rubrique criminelle mais le pire qu'elle avait eut à faire était de fouiller dans les archives de la police ou s'introduire au FBI. Elle n'avait jamais mené de réelle enquête.

-Très bien ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Céda t-elle finalement

Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle gagne sa vie et puis, sans qu'elle ne veuille vraiment se l'avouer, cette histoire l'intriguait.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte. Elle se retrouve face à un commissariat en pleine effervescence. Elle eut un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant que personne ne s'inquiétait de sa présence en ces lieux. Elle se faufila à travers les bureaux et s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux. Là, elle déposa une tasse de café encore fumante et offrit son plus beau sourire au jeune homme.

-Bonjour Toya ! s'exclama t-elle

-Sakura ! lui répondit-il surpris. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venue te demander une faveur, grand frère.

-Je t'écoute. Répondit le jeune homme, méfiant

Sakura prit une grande inspiration, à nouveau. C'était le moment ou jamais.

-Pourrais-je avoir accès à vos archives ?

La réponse tomba de suite.

-Non.

-Toya j'en ai vraiment besoin pour un article !

-Ecoutes, tu es ma petite sœur et je fais toujours tout mon possible pour t'aider mais là c'est mon poste que je risque ! Je t'ai déjà donné les clés plusieurs fois mais maintenant on en a plus le droit ! Le chef ne veut plus !

La jeune femme croisa les bras. Si toute son enquête se déroulait comme ça il valait mieux qu'elle abandonne directement. Elle se reprit. Non. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'abandonner aussi facilement les choses. Sa carrière à elle aussi était en jeu. Elle plaqua ses mains sur le bureau et approcha son visage de celui de son frère ancrant ses yeux dans le noir de jais des siens.

-C'est très important ! Fais le pour moi, s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants puis secoua négativement la tête.

-C'est hors de question.

-Toya ! gémit sa jeune sœur

-Non !

-Grand frère !

-J'ai dit non Sakura !

Au ton froid qu'il venait d'employer, elle comprit que c'était fichu. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance de le convaincre et allait devoir trouver un autre moyen d'accéder à ces archives. Le dossier qu'elle avait était beaucoup trop mince pour suffire et retenter le coup du FBI ne l'enchantait guère. Elle tourna les talons mais fut interpellée.

-Sakura !

Elle se retourna vers son frère.

-Oui ?

-Merci pour le café !

-Oh… de rien. répondit-elle, déçu

-Et, si jamais tu voulais te débrouiller seule, les clés sont suspendues derrière le bureau en face du mien. Le policier qui l'occupe est actuellement en train de discuter avec sa femme au téléphone, dans le couloir. Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sakura lui fit un grand sourire et courut prendre les clés. Avant de partir, elle retourna vers son frère et lui fit une énorme bise bien sonore sur la joue et se précipita vers la sortie.

Dans la salle d'archives, assises contre l'une des étagères, Sakura lisait un dossier.

-Syaoran Li, lut-elle à voix haute, fut le plus jeune fondateur d'un groupe du mouvement hippie, il était surnommé « Little cat ». Il avait quatorze ans en 1965 et est mort cette année là, le jour de son anniversaire, un treize juillet. Il est mort empoisonné et l'affaire a été classée comme « suicide ».

Elle termina sa lecture, pensive. Ce jeune garçon s'était suicidé ? Mais pour quelles raisons ? Elle soupçonnait la police de l'époque d'avoir bâclé l'enquête. Mais encore une fois, pourquoi ? Elle tourna la page et découvrit une partition, écrite avec une écriture très ronde et belle. Elle reconnut aussitôt la chanson. C'était une chanson très connue de nos jours mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait faire dans le dossier de ce gamin. Prise par un flot de souvenirs, elle se mit à fredonner les paroles.

When the moon is in the seventh house  
And Jupiter aligns with Mars  
The peace will guide the planets  
And love will steer the stars  
This is the dawning of the age of Acuarius  
Age of Acuarius

Acuarius, Acuarius

Harmony and understanding, sympathy and trust abounding  
No more falsehoods or derisions, golden living dreams of visions  
Mystic crystal revelations, and the mind's true liberations

Acuarius, Acuarius

When the moon is in the seventh house  
And Jupiter aligns with Mars  
The peace will guide the planets  
And love will steer the stars  
This is the dawning of the age of Acuarius  
Age of Acuarius

Acuarius, Acuarius  
Acuarius, Acuarius

Alors qu'elle terminait sa chanson, elle fut envahit par une vague de bien-être sans comprendre d'où cela venait. Elle referma le dossier, chantonnant encore quelques notes, lorsqu'elle sentie une douce odeur.

-Des fleurs ? murmura t-elle

Elle haussa les épaules croyant rêver et voulut remettre le dossier à sa place mais il avait disparut. Elle fronça les sourcils. Mais que se passait-il à la fin ? Elle se releva et sortit de la salle d'archives. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur, elle écarquilla les yeux. Tout avait changé, rien n'était plus comme avant. Une atmosphère sereine régnait tout autour d'elle. La pollution était beaucoup moins importante et les immeubles ou autres bâtiments moins nombreux. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit une voiture jaune décorées de fleurs multicolores passer devant elle. Elle crut rêver et secoua la tête plusieurs fois. Mais non. Rien ne changeait. Elle était toujours dans ce drôle d'endroit. Elle amorça un pas pour se retrouver devant un parc dans lequel un groupe de personne venait d'arriver.

-… quand la Lune sera dans la septième maison et que Jupiter sera alignée avec Mars...

Sakura se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de distinguer le jeune homme qui, assit sur l'herbe, prononçait ces quelques mots. Elle était trop loin et ne voyait pas grand chose alors elle s'avança un peu. Là, elle fut frappée d'effroi. Syaoran Li se tenait devant elle. Ses cheveux noisette en bataille, ses yeux ambre pétillant d'innocence et de pureté, ce corps frêle, cette expression timide. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien celui qu'elle avait vu sur la photo dans son dossier. Elle s'approcha encore, ne réalisant pas que plusieurs regards étaient à présent rivés sur elle. Elle ne comprit pas de suite ce qui se passait. Elle réalisa seulement lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un murmurer.

-Tu as vu ses vêtements ?

-Oui, vraiment bizarre cette fille !

Un rire lui parvint. Mais pas un rire moqueur et encore moins ironique. Un rire sincère et cristallin. Elle tourna la tête et vit le jeune garçon de quatorze ans rire aux éclats. Vexée, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il se leva et vint jusqu'à elle. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il faisait à peu près la même taille qu'elle. C'est à dire 1m 67 environ.

-N'écoutes pas ce qu'ils disent, ils ne comprennent pas encore la signification du mot paix ! murmura t-il d'une voix angélique. Je les adores tes vêtements ! ajouta t-il en riant

Sans se l'expliquer, Sakura se sentit rougir. Comment un garçon de quatorze pouvait faire rougir une femme de vingt ans ? Pourtant, il était si mature et si… différent. Elle avait l'impression que plus jamais elle ne pourrait pleurer tant qu'il serait avec elle.

-Mais je pense qu'il faudrait quand même que tu te changes si tu ne veux pas finir tes jours en prison.

La jeune fille ne put retenir un sourire face à cette remarque.

-Je m'appelle Syaoran Li. Lui dit-il en tendant sa main vers elle

-Sakura Kinomoto. Répondit-elle en serrant sa main

En réalisant avec qui elle était en train de discuter elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé. Elle était avec un garçon qui était censé être mort. Avec tous les feuilletons sur la magie qu'elle regardait, elle comprit vite que cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Elle était dans le passé. Mais comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ? Elle avait juste consulté une archive et chanté une chanson. Il fallait qu'elle retourne chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le passé, et si elle en était prisonnière ? Oh non !

-Il faut que je retourne chez moi. Murmura t-elle

-Mais c'est impossible, n'est ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça. Il avait parfaitement raison, elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour se retrouver dans le présent.

-Pourquoi ne pas en apprendre un peu plus sur mon monde en attendant de retourner dans le tien ? proposa t-il

Sakura réfléchit quelques instants. Elle était de toute façon bloquée ici. Rester avec lui, lui permettrait d'en apprendre davantage sur sa vie, son époque. Cela serait très utile pour son article.

-D'accord. Finit-elle par dire, tout de même hésitante

-Alors assieds toi, la réunion ne sera pas très longue. Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil

Elle s'assit sur le sol, faisant un sourire timide aux diverses personnes qui lui jetaient des regards étranges. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place ici. Elle était d'une autre époque, avait une autre éducation, d'autres mœurs et même d'autres vêtements. Elle chercha Syaoran du regard et le vit assis quelques mètres devant elle. Il tapait sur un tam-tam en rythme avec… avec quoi ? Avec l'air. En tout cas elle en avait l'impression.

- Je crois que maintenant il est temps pour tous les hommes bons de croire en l'amour. Je crois que maintenant il est temps pour tous les hommes bons qui sont venus en aide à ma terre de tranquillité, douce contré de liberté, que dieu la sauve…

Sakura s'allongea complètement dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Elle se laissa envahir par les douces paroles du jeune homme. Elle avait de nouveau cette sensation de bonheur absolu.

-Je crois en l'amour. Croyez vous en l'amour ? Moi j'y crois. Vous devriez croire en l'amour. Je crois que maintenant il est temps pour tous les hommes bons de croire en l'amour. Je crois que maintenant il est temps pour tous les hommes bons qui sont venus en aide à…

Il se releva soudain faisant sursauter certaines personnes dont Sakura.

-Que voulons nous ? La paix. Quand la voulons nous ? Maintenant. Que voulons nous ? La liberté. Quand la voulons nous ? Maintenant. Paix, maintenant. Liberté, maintenant.

Il termina sa phrase ave un sourire. Tout le monde l'applaudit. Puis tous rentrèrent chez eux. Seuls restaient Syaoran et Sakura. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer. Elle se posait tant de questions sur lui. Comment un garçon aussi pur pouvait mettre fin à ses jours ? C'était impossible. Elle sortit de ses pensées alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Elle se mit à rire en voyant le grelot accroché à un ruban autour de son cou. Il tintait joyeusement alors qu'il marchait vers elle. Le garçon s'arrêta devant elle et lui tendit sa main. Face à son regard interrogateur, il lui dit.

-Il te faut des nouveaux vêtements, tu te souviens ?

-Mais ! Je n'ai pas d'argent et puis je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais avec moi et je…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Tu commences à peine ton apprentissage sur mon monde, je ne vais quand même pas te laisser maintenant. Et puis je vais te prêter une tenue qui appartient à l'une de mes sœurs.

Elle se sentit intimidée face à sa simplicité. Elle ne trouvait aucun mot pour le définir. Ou peut-être juste le mot ange. Syaoran lui prit la main et la tira vers la sortie du parc. Là, elle en profita pour regarder la date sur un journal dans un kiosque.

**Vendredi 13 juillet 1965. San Fransisco. **

Elle retint un cri en lisant cela. Alors il allait mourir aujourd'hui. Elle se sentit si triste d'un seul coup. Comment le monde allait-il tourner sans lui ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle devenait vraiment idiote à force des rester avec des hippies. Le monde allait continuer sa course folle comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il n'était qu'un pion sur ce gigantesque échiquier. Elle tourna son regard vers lui. Il riait en sautant au dessus d'une flaque d'eau. Mais elle. Qu'allait-elle faire sans ce bel ange ? Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures et déjà elle ne se voyait plus sans lui.

-On est arrivé !

Sa voix la sortit de ses songes. Elle revint à la réalité et regarda la maison qui se tenait devant elle. La parfait manoir hippie. Elle sourit à cette constatation. Il la traîna jusqu'à l'intérieur puis jusqu'à une jolie chambre aux murs multicolores.

Lorsque Sakura sortit de la maison, elle portait une longue jupe blanche à voiles et un haut à bretelles, très large tout aussi blanc avec différents symboles peints dans toutes les couleurs possibles. Elle sourit en tournant sur elle-même. Syaoran la prit par la main et la tira vers le parc.

-Viens ! On va s'acheter quelque chose à manger ! dit-il

Elle rougit face à sa moue de gamin affamé mais se reprit bien vite. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Ce gamin, par un merveilleux tour de magie, avait réussi à lui faire découvrir l'amour. Elle sourit, heureuse. Ils arrivèrent devant le parc et s'achetèrent de quoi manger. Puis Syaoran se mit à courir vers le parc.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda la jeune femme

-Où est ce que je vais ? Je suis le fleuve. Où est ce que je vais ? Je suis les mouettes. Où est le quelque chose, où est le quelqu'un qui me dit pourquoi je vis et meurs ? Où est ce que je vais ? Je suis les enfants. Où est ce que je vais ? Je suis leurs sourires.

-Y a t-il une réponse sur leurs doux visages qui me dit pourquoi je vis et meurs. Enchaîna Sakura, rougissant de gêne

Le garçon la fixa quelques secondes, ayant arrêté sa course, puis lui sourit et finalement éclata de rire. La jeune femme rit à son tour, surprise par sa propre audace.

-Si tu veux vraiment savoir où je vais, c'est simple. Je vais au parc parce qu'à cette heure l'affluence magique est très puissante et c'est un moment à ne surtout pas rater.

-Magique ? demanda t-elle sceptique.

-Tu ne crois pas en la magie ?

-La magie n'existe pas. A moins que tu puisses me montrer des fées et des lutins !

-Non ! Je ne parle pas de cette magie mais de la vraie magie.

Il fit un petit mouvement avec sa main et le vent se mit à souffler durant quelques secondes. Avec un sourire, il fit un autre mouvement et une petite fleur apparut aux pieds de Sakura. La jeune fille, surprise, se baissa et saisit la fleur entre ses mains. La magie ? Il était vraiment un ange. Il s'approcha d'elle et plaça ses mains sur les siennes, autour de la jolie petite fleur. Elle rougit mais ne bougea pas. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille.

-Je suis le chant du vent, je suis le tonnerre, je suis le néon dans les yeux des jeunes amoureux.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, leurs visages étaient si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Sa respiration était lente, régulière. Son souffle était doux et chaud. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Du caniveau jusqu'au scintillement dans la ville où les vérités mentent ? demanda t-elle

-Où est ce que je vais ? Je suis mes battements de cœur. Où est ce que je vais ? Je suis ma main.

Il leva la main et la posa sur la joue de la jeune femme. Sa peau était si douce. Il eut un sourire. Elle vit tout de suite que ce sourire était différent. Il était tendre.

-Où me guideront-ils ? Et découvrirai-je jamais pourquoi je vis et meurs ? Pourquoi est ce que je vis ? Pourquoi est ce que je meurs ? Dis moi pourquoi. Dis moi oui. Chantonna t-il

-Dis moi pourquoi. Reprit-elle, ancrant son regard dans le sien

Leurs visage se rapprochèrent et finalement leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Un simple frôlement. Puis encore un et un autre. Finalement, ils ne se séparèrent plus. Le baiser devint moins chaste, plus envoûtant. Et lorsque leurs langues se mêlèrent, elle comprit enfin que la magie existait vraiment. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit cela avant. Elle avait déjà embrassé mais jamais comme cela. Sa magie à lui l'entourait et l'apaisait.

-Non ! Arrêtez !

Ce hurlement les fit se séparer. Syaoran tourna la tête vers la droite et se mit aussitôt à courir. Sakura le suivit, encore chamboulée. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Un policier était en train de frapper un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda Syaoran

-T'occupes pas d'ça sale hippie ! Ce gamin a volé du pain et d'autres petites choses, j'en ai assez de vos sales manies de shootés ! s'écria le flic

-Alors parce qu'il a volé, il mérité d'être frappé comme vous le faites ?

-Ouais !

Le jeune homme se rua entre le petit garçon et le policier. Il reçut tous les coups à la place du petit gamin. Pourtant aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, aucun cri de douleur, aucune supplication, pas même un petit gémissement. Sakura se sentit frémir d'horreur face à ce spectacle. Elle se sentait si impuissante. Elle tomba sur les genoux, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

La cellule se referma sur les deux jeunes gens. Sakura se tourna vers Syaoran. Son corps était couvert de bleus. Son sweat large de couleur beige était déchiré tout comme son pantalon marron.

-Je suis désolée. Balbutia t-elle. Je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider.

Il posa une main sur sa joue. Son regard était toujours aussi tendre, aussi innocent, aussi candide. Pourtant elle voyait quelque chose de différent dans ses prunelles ambre. De la peur. Une peur immense, intense et incontrôlable.

-Comment les gens peuvent ils avoir si peu de cœur ? Comment les gens peuvent ils être si cruels ? demanda t-elle

-Facile d'être dur, facile d'être froid.

Il porta son regard vers le couloir. Elle fut encore une fois surprise par la peur qu'il dégageait. Etait-ce les coups qu'il avait reçus ? Non. Une autre question se posa en elle. Allait-il mourir en prison ? Elle ferma les yeux, retenant ses pleurs, à cette idée. Elle était tombée folle amoureuse de lui. Alors qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans, alors qu'elle savait qu'il allait mourir, alors qu'il était d'une autre époque. Malgré tous ces avertissements, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'aimer profondément, sincèrement. Comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Alors comment supporter le fait de devoir le voir mourir bientôt ? Et si elle changeait le passé. Elle pourrait ainsi vivre en paix, ici, avec lui. Rien ne la retenait dans le présent. Alors qu'en 1965, il était là.

-Comment les gens peuvent ils avoir si peu de sentiments ? Comment les gens peuvent ils ignorer leurs amis ?

-Facile d'être fier, facile de dire non.

-Et surtout ceux qui se préoccupent des étrangers, qui se préoccupent du mal et des injustices sociales. Est-ce que seule la foule sanglante te préoccupe ? Et un ami dans le besoin ? J'ai besoin d'un ami. Murmura t-elle

Elle se rapprocha de lui et se blottie dans ses bras. Son corps tremblait. Elle le resserra contre elle, lui procurant toute la chaleur et tout l'amour dont il avait besoin.

-Comment les gens peuvent ils avoir si peu de cœur ? Tu sais que je suis attachée à toi ?

-Facile de renoncer, facile d'aider.

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

-Facile de t'aimer… dit-il dans un souffle

-Je crois que la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée est d'être venue dans ton monde. Chuchota t-elle

Mais elle s'arrêta. Il tremblait de plus en plus.

-Qu'y a t-il ? s'inquiéta t-elle

-Je ne supporte pas la prison… j'ai besoin de sortir.

-Tu es vraiment un little cat ! sourit-elle, tentant de le rassurer en le faisant penser à autre chose. Tu aimes ta liberté, hein ?

-Oui. Et on dit que mes cheveux donnent parfois l'impression que j'ai des oreilles de chat. Renchérit-il

Elle rit à cette remarque. Elle resta bête quelques secondes, même son rire était différent depuis qu'il était là.

Sakura et Syaoran sortirent enfin de prison. La jeune femme avait usé de toutes les ruses possibles afin de pouvoir enfin sortir. A présent, ils observaient le soleil se coucher dans le parc. Syaoran était allongé sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière passait et repassait sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-Tu as vraiment peur de la prison, n'est ce pas ?

-Je préférerais mourir que d'y retourner. Murmura t-il

Elle se tut, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Un van s'arrêta devant l'entrée du parc et tout un groupe hippie en sortit. Ils s'assirent tous autour du nouveau couple. Sakura vit le jeune homme rougir alors que les commentaires sur eux allaient bon train. Elle rit. Il était si beau, son petit ange. Il se releva.

-J'avais oublié la réunion de ce soir. Dit-il, gêné

Il prit un tam-tam qu'un jeune homme lui tendait et l'appuya contre ses jambes. Installé entre les jambes de sa belle, il commença à rythmer avec le petit instrument de musique.

-Quand la lune sera dans la septième maison… ce soir je voudrais juste vous faire comprendre quelque chose… vous qui venez à ces réunions depuis des années vous n'avez pas compris ce qu'une jeune femme a comprit en plusieurs heures.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, étonnée.

-L'humanité vous déçoit ? Vous haïssait cette race maudite ? Alors vous n'avez absolument rien comprit. Vous aussi vous êtes des humains, alors si vous haïssez l'humanité vous vous au haïssez vous aussi !

Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres. La jeune femme était impressionnée par tant de maturité. Un adolescent de quatorze ans comprenait ce que toute une population de quarante ans ne s'expliquait toujours pas.

-L'humanité est bonne comme elle est mauvaise ! Il ne peut pas y avoir qu'un seul de ces deux facteurs, c'est totalement impossible ! Nous sommes tous humains et nous nous devons d'aimer ce que nous sommes. Sinon, il vaut mieux mourir, cesser de vivre ! Et comme toujours, choisir la facilité !

Sakura était envahie d'un sentiment de paix. Elle qui avait toujours trouvé les hippies ridicules, voilà qu'elle en aimait un profondément. De plus, Syaoran avait parfaitement raison. A quoi bon haïr l'humanité alors que l'on en fait partie ? Elle tourna la tête et vit quelqu'un roder autour du parc. Elle le prit d'abord pour un malfaiteur mais reconnut l'uniforme de la police. L'agent s'avança vers eux et s'adressa directement à Syaoran.

-Vous savez que les regroupements sont interdits ?

Le garçon se leva.

-On ne fait rien de mal.

-Les regroupements sont interdits.

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient levées dont Sakura. Elle pouvait lire la peur se peindre à nouveau dans les prunelles ambre.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est interdit ! s'exclama t-il

-C'est la loi.

-Et que faites vous de la liberté ?

-Ecoutez mon garçon, je ne suis pas là pour débattre avec vous alors soit vous partez d'ici soit je vous arrête, rien de plus compliqué.

Toutes les personnes présentes se jetaient des regards mais aucun ne bougea. La jeune femme s'accrocha au bras de Syaoran. Le policier les regarda quelques instants, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer, puis finalement il sortit sa matraque et s'avança vers l'organisateur de la réunion.

-Alors je vais vous arrêter !

Une émeute commença alors. Tous se jetaient sur l'agent alors que d'autres arrivaient en renfort. Les coups de matraque furent nombreux, tout comme ceux de poings ou de pieds. Un des flics sortit un couteau de sa poche et s'avança vers Syaoran. Sakura se cacha derrière lui, s'accrochant désespérément à son bras. Elle avait peur que l'heure de sa mort ne sois venue mais elle ne cessait de se répéter que c'était impossible, qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant.

-Vous allez me suivre maintenant et bien sagement. Menaça l'agent

Il se précipita vers l'adolescent et ce dernier évita le coup. Seulement, en poussant l'homme il ne fit pas attention à son arme. Le policier tomba en avant, incapable de se retenir. L'arme fut plantée dans un corps. Le sang coula à flots. Le policier était mort. Aussitôt, tous se calmèrent. Les agents se précipitèrent vers Syaoran et le maîtrisèrent.

-Tu es en état d'arrestation pour meurtre sur un agent.

-Ce n'est pas lui ! le défendit Sakura.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas lui.

Syaoran restait immobile, son visage avait prit une teinte si triste que tous l'observaient, les larmes aux yeux. Le grelot autour de son cou ne tintait plus tout comme son sourire n'illuminait plus le parc. La jeune femme gardait les yeux rivés sur lui, ses paroles se répercutant dans sa tête. Il ne supportait pas la prison. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta sur l'agent qui tomba en avant. Dans la surprise générale, elle saisit la main du garçon et s'enfuit avec lui.

Le couple entra dans la grande maison Li. Sakura le tira jusqu'à la cuisine où ils s'assirent. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de l'amener ici. Elle ne connaissait pas cette maison mais n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller. Lorsqu'elle avait vu la tristesse et la peur sur le visage de Syaoran, elle avait voulut le sauver. Sauver l'ange qu'il était de la cage dans laquelle on voulait l'enfermer. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à cela et, même si son acte avait parut ridicule et idiot, elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

-Syaoran ? murmura t-elle

Le jeune garçon était assis sur le sol, perdu dans un autre monde. Il semblait si mal. Comment avait-il pu perdre toute sa joie de vivre à cause d'une cage de fer ?

-Je vais avoir la prison à vie. Dit-il soudain. Meurtre sur un agent, c'est sévèrement puni.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Pour l'instant tu es ici et tu ne risques rien.

Il leva vers elle des yeux embués de larmes.

-Ils ne tarderont pas à me trouver. D'ici demain tous les flics seront au courant et il leur faudra peu de temps pour m'attraper ! Je ne veux pas y aller… je ne peux pas !

La jeune femme comprit. Il était déjà trop tard. L'ange était déchu. Le garçon avait été brisé.

Cela faisait une heure que les deux amoureux étaient dans cette cuisine. Sakura ne cessait de réfléchir. Il allait mourir ce soir. Quand ? Comment ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle souhaitait qu'il reste en vie. Pourtant elle savait qu'il était déjà beaucoup trop tard. Il était déjà mort, en quelques sortes. Elle préparait deux verres de lait tout en réfléchissant encore. Il ne devait pas aller en prison, sinon il allait dépérir à vue d'œil et sa mort serait la plus atroce de toutes les morts. Elle versa le liquide blanc dans un verre. Il préférait mourir plutôt que d'aller en prison.

Sakura tendit son verre à Syaoran.

-Tiens, bois. Ca te fera du bien. Murmura t-elle tristement

Mais avant qu'il ne porte le verre à ses lèvres, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il répondait à son baiser. Leur échange dura quelque minutes puis elle se sépara de lui à regrets.

-Je t'aime. Chuchota t-elle

-Je t'aime aussi.

Elle se recula, essuyant ses larmes.

-Bois. Murmura t-elle à nouveau

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche alors que le liquide blanc, légèrement nacré, coulait dans la bouche du garçon. Elle retint un sanglot lorsque le verre tomba et se brisa sur le sol.

-Tu as bien fait. Lui dit-il alors qu'elle détournait les yeux

-Pardonne moi ! sanglota t-elle

Il s'approcha difficilement d'elle et passa une main sur sa joue.

- Quand la lune sera dans la septième maison et Jupiter sera alignée avec Mars, la paix guidera la planète et l'amour dirigera les étoiles. Chantonna t-il tendrement

Un torrent de larmes s'écoulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme tandis que son amour se pliait en deux, une main sur sa gorge.

-Pardonne moi…. Je t'en supplie…. Pardonne moi ! pleura t-elle

Elle tomba sur les genoux en même temps que lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur elle. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler.

-Je suis tellement, tellement désolée !

Il leva la main et la déposa sur sa joue.

-Tu sais Sakura ? chuchota t-il. Il ne faut pas que tu pleures… je m'en vais retrouver la lune et les étoiles… grâce à toi… tu… tu m'as sauvé ! termina t-il en commençant à tousser

-Non ! C'est toi qui m'a sauvée… de toute les façons possible ! Tu m'as appris tant de choses.

Il eut un sourire.

-Alors… je m'en vais heureux.

-Non ! Ne me laisse pas !

-Quand la lune…

Sa main retomba lourdement sur le sol. Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

-Syaoran ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en supplie ! Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as bu ? Tu savais ? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai mis ce fichu poison ? Syaoran ! Ne me laisse pas !

Elle le secouait désespérément. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir tué, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

-Je t'en supplie ! Réveilles toi ! Ce n'était pas du poison, hein ? Tu… tu n'es pas mort ? Non ! Par pitié, réveilles toi ! Recommence à chanter, à rire ! Reviens ! s'écria t-elle

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Le souffle chaud avait disparut, les oreilles de chat s'étaient repliées et le grelot cessait son joyeux carillon. Plus jamais elle ne verrait son petit chat. A présent elle avait la solution à l'énigme. C'était elle l'affreux criminel qui avait mis fin aux doux jours du garçon de quatorze ans. C'était elle le démon qui avait assassiner le petit ange. Elle pleura encore et encore. En une seule journée, elle avait ressentit plus de paix et de bonheur qu'en une vie entière. Elle venait aussi de connaître le malheur. Finalement, elle prit le petit grelot et l'accrocha autour de son cou. Elle nota alors quelque chose dans la poche de Syaoran. Elle le sortit et reconnut aussitôt la feuille. Elle comprit rapidement ce que cela voulait dire.

-Non… je ne veux pas te quitter ! murmura t-elle en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras

Elle ne voulait plus retourner dans le présent. A quoi bon ? Elle serait de nouveau avec ces gens qui ne comprenait rien. Elle baissa son regard vers le jeune garçon mort. Il semblait si serein, si bien. Il devait être si bien avec tous les autres anges, dans un monde meilleur. Un monde où il avait totalement sa place. Pleurant de nouveau toutes les larmes de son corps, elle se mit à chanter.

When the moon is in the seventh house  
And Jupiter aligns with Mars  
The peace will guide the planets  
And love will steer the stars  
This is the dawning of the age of Acuarius  
Age of Acuarius

Acuarius, Acuarius

Harmony and understanding, sympathy and trust abounding  
No more falsehoods or derisions, golden living dreams of visions  
Mystic crystal revelations, and the mind's true liberations

Acuarius, Acuarius

When the moon is in the seventh house  
And Jupiter aligns with Mars  
The peace will guide the planets  
And love will steer the stars  
This is the dawning of the age of Acuarius  
Age of Acuarius

Acuarius, Acuarius  
Acuarius, Acuarius

Sakura sentit qu'elle était de retour dans le présent. Elle se trouvait dans la salle d'archives, le corps de Syaoran avait disparut et le dossier était de nouveau sur ses genoux. Seule preuve de son voyage, le collier au grelot était toujours accroché autour de son cou.

**San Fransisco. Samedi 18 février 2006.**

Une jeune femme tirait son petit ami jusqu'au marchand de journaux.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu si pressée ?

-Il y a le nouvel article de Sakura Kinomoto.

Elle saisit le magazine et l'ouvrit directement à la rubrique criminelle. La photo d'un garçon de quatorze ans emplissait la page de gauche. La jeune femme lut l'article qui suivait.

_Quand la Lune sera dans la septième maison et Jupiter sera alignée avec Mars…_

_Le mouvement hippie restera toujours gravé dans nos mémoires mais pour les mauvaises raisons. Ce ne sont pas des illuminés qui ne souhaitent que passer leurs soirées à fumer et à coucher les uns avec les autres. Ce ne sont pas des gens bons à enfermer. Ce ne sont pas des fous pleins d'illusions adeptes des fleurs et complètement ridicules. Ce sont des gens, des êtres humains. Nous ne les comprenons pas parce que nous ne vivons pas à leur époque, que nous n'avons pas leurs habitudes et mentalité. _

_Syaoran Li était l'un d'entre eux et avait quatorze ans. Il était un être pur et innocent, un ange tombé du ciel. Il m'a appris tant de choses. Il m'a appris à vivre. Il m'a aussi sauvé. Un tel nombre de fois que je ne peux plus les compter. Mais il est mort. La police a classé l'affaire en déclarant qu'il s'était suicidé. Mais c'est faux. On l'a assassiné. Et le coupable n'est autre que cette humanité qu'il vénérait tant. Pourtant il ne lui en a jamais voulut et ne lui en voudra jamais. Il a raison._

_Laissez moi vous raconter son histoire… notre histoire…_

L'homme grassouillet leva les yeux vers Sakura.

-Cet article est sensationnel ! J'espère que vous en ferez encore beaucoup d'aussi bons !

La jeune femme eut un sourire triste.

-Merci Monsieur, seulement je n'en ferais plus aucun. Je démissionne.

-Quoi ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

-Parce que les journalistes n'ont rien compris à la vie.

-Que voulez vous dire par là ?

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que tout ce dont vous êtes capable pour obtenir un scoop… tout ce que vous faites, les vies que vous détruisez… c'est mal. Le jour où vous cesserez de tout détruire autour de vous, vous pourrez espérer me revoir. Pas avant.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et sortit du bureau. Elle sourit aux quelques personnes qu'elle croisa dans le couloir et sortit enfin du bâtiment. A l'extérieur, un sourire illuminait son visage et son grelot cliquetais tandis qu'elle descendait les grandes marches. Elle courut le long de la rue et s'arrêta devant le parc. Là, elle alla déposer une pivoine contre un arbre. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle n'avait aucun regrets. A présent, elle allait faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait correctement. Elle allait vivre.

-Je t'aime Syaoran ! murmura t-elle

**Fin.**


	2. Slave Rated M

**Slave.**

La jeune fille tira le micro vers elle et entama sa chanson. Lorsqu'elle chantait elle devenait une autre personne. Elle oubliait la dure loi de la vie. Cette bande de requins qui gardaient toujours leurs yeux rouge sang braqués sur elle, leur grande gueules ouvertes, prêts à la dévorer, disparaissaient. Tous ces regards critiques pleins de haine, de mépris et de préjugés ne se tournaient plus vers elle. Tout ce monde de fous, de pervers et d'idiots n'était plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et sa chanson. Au moins durant quelques minutes. Elle même était bien différente. Elle n'était plus méchante ni arrogante. Elle devenait l'esclave de son micro et de sa musique. Elle devenait un pion dans ce grand jeu de chance, une carte entre les mains de ce flambeur de destin. Son visage prenait une autre teinte. Ses lèvres maquillées de rouges ne montraient qu'un sublime sourire et ses yeux verts, savamment soulignés d'un trait noir, brillaient de milles feux, la malice s'y reflétant.

No sé que fue,  
que se llevó.  
Hoy ha caído en el olvido.  
Si es la pasion que no se va  
la sensación de quererte tanto.

Elle observa les personnes présentes autour d'elle. Toujours les mêmes. Son manager, le réalisateur du clip, la costumière, son professeur de chant, la chorégraphe, la maquilleuse et tous ces gens débiles qui comptaient la transformer en star sans même lui demander son avis. Lorsqu'elle était tombée dans cette océan, elle n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années et ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait. Elle ne savait pas que signer ce contrat signifiait, en fait, signer son arrêt de mort. Elle ne comprenait pas que jouer les petites starlettes allait devenir un jeu dangereux. Elle ne comprenait pas que sa petite chorégraphie innocente deviendrait un tango endiablé entre le mensonge, la vanité, la luxure et le pouvoir.

No sé que te esta pasando,  
que todo tu lo echaste a perder  
y loca tú me quieres volver.

Elle serra sa main autour du petit tube de plastique comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais sa vie en dépendait réellement. Tout se jouait à travers ce micro, ces paroles et cette musique. Sa carrière, son avenir et même sa survie étaient sur cette table, attendant de voir si son numéro allait être tiré. De quelle côté allait-elle partir ? Quelle camp allait la prendre sous son aile ? Le camp des gagnants ? Celui qui lui offrirait la gloire pour l'année à venir. Ou celui des perdants ? Là elle serait directement exposée avec les objets usés, vieux et sales que plus personne ne regardait. Ce monde était bien cruel, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Un flambeur avait plus de chance qu'elle. Ses probabilités à elle étaient très restreintes. Ou rester et gagner le gros lot tout en remplissant les poches de la banque ou alors perdre mais tout de même remplir les poches de cette satané banque. Dans tous les cas c'était elle la gagnante. Cette traîtresse aux mains d'argent. Elle, la jeune chanteuse, n'avait qu'un atout en main, son public. Un atout bien vicieux, elle en était consciente. Il pouvait lever le pouce et augmenter ses probabilités ou le baisser et tout réduire à néant. La tuer.

Desnudándome quemaré  
roces de tu piel.  
Y queriéndome seguiré  
siempre en pié.

Comment ne pas changer en entrant dans cette mer glacée ? C'était impossible. Lors de l'échec du célèbre Titanic dans l'océan, comment toutes ces personnes avaient-elles fait pour survivre ? Réponse simple, elles avaient changé. La triche et la trahison étaient devenues leurs plus précieuses alliées. Elle devait faire pareil. La gentille petite fille qu'elle était avait sombré, emportée vers les méandres de l'océan, oubliée. Elle était devenu aussi froide que la glace. Arrogante, prétentieuse, vaniteuse et insupportable. Elle était devenue ce genre de petite peste qu'elle haïssait tant. Alors elle se haïssait. Oh oui ! Elle se haïssait plus que quiconque. Seules, ces quelques minutes de véritable gloire face à un micro la maintenaient en vie. C'était cela, son gilet de sauvetage. A la fois son assassin et son sauveur. La chanson l'avait entraîné dans ce cauchemar mais elle la berçait de doux et beaux rêves.

Lerelerele

-Coupé !

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Voilà que maintenant les requins venaient mordre dans son gilet de sauvetage. Voilà qu'ils essayaient de la couler, pour mieux la dévorer, en lui enlevant son seul moyen de rester hors de l'eau. Elle lâcha rageusement son micro et descendit de la scène. Une coiffeuse vint immédiatement discipliner ses longs cheveux miels mais elle la repoussa d'un geste impatient.

-Laisse moi ! gronda t-elle

Elle s'en alla, laissant la jeune chanteuse redevenir la sale capricieuse qu'elle était la plupart du temps. Elle s'avança vers le réalisateur, toujours assis sur son éternel fauteuil, un peu comme les sauveteurs guettant les futures victimes. Il ancra ses yeux bleus dans les siens et passa un doigt dans ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu interrompue Eriol ? demanda t-elle, passablement énervée

-Parce qu'on a assez tourné pour ce matin, j'ai une faim de loup. On reprendra tout cet après-midi.

Elle soupira. Encore un gamin à qui l'on avait toujours tout donné et qui n'était jamais sortit de son cocon doré. La pire épreuve qu'il devait connaître était de choisir quelle chemise mettre le matin ou quel scène tourner avant telle autre. Elle le détestait. Comme elle détestait tous les autres idiots. Ruminant toujours ses sombres pensées, elle se rendit à sa loge. Cependant, sur le chemin, elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle tomba lourdement sur les fesses dans un cri un peu trop aigu.

-Vous auriez pu faire attention espèce d'idiot ! s'énerva t-elle

-Je suis désolé.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en entendant une voix pareille. Jamais un tel son n'avait aussi agréablement chatouillé ses oreilles. Une voix si douce et tendre, presque féminine. Elle releva la tête et rencontra deux yeux ambre. Ce qu'elle lisait dans ce regard la laissa pantoise. Tant de gentillesse, de candeur et d'innocence.

-Je… je… balbutia t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être idiot à ce point ! se reprit-elle

Elle regard plus en détail le jeune homme qui se tenait face à elle. Il était grand mais pas trop et assez mince. Son corps était beau mais presque irréel. Il était si délicat et vulnérable pour un garçon. Ses cheveux chocolats en bataille retombaient sauvagement devant ses yeux et sur sa nuque. Son visage était fin, parfaitement dessiné et sa peau légèrement halé le rendait encore plus beau. Elle se releva, refusant catégoriquement la main qu'il lui tendait et le toisa le plus méchamment possible.

-Au lieu de me fixer comme vous le faites, allez me chercher un café ! ordonna t-elle, faignant l'outrance

-Mais je…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! coupa t-elle. Allez-y et plus vite que ça !

Il baissa la tête, comme un petit garçon le ferait alors que sa mère lui fait le pire des sermons. Puis il la releva et acquiesça. Sans un mot, il s'éloigna d'elle, prenant la direction des distributeurs de boisson. Elle le fixa encore surprise de cette drôle de rencontre. Existait-il réellement un gentil dauphin dans ce monde de requins ? Elle soupira. Oui, mais il ne lui restait que deux solutions. Soit il devenait lui même un affreux monstre des mers, soit il se faisait manger. Et s'il choisissait la deuxième solution, elle s'en occuperait elle même.

Le jeune homme se rendit jusqu'au distributeur de boisson. Il restait encore étonné de la rencontre qu'il venait de faire. Pourtant, cela n'avait rien de si particulier. Du moins, s'il la comparait avec toutes les autres rencontres qu'il avait faites, depuis ce matin. Il était arrivé dans ce nouveau monde comme un ignorant entrerait dans une classe de surdoués. Il ne savait pas comment être, comment parler ni comment agir. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Exactement comme pour le cas de l'ignorant, il se sentait démuni, faible et petit. Il ne connaissait rien des personnes qui l'entouraient et était effrayé à l'idée d'être inférieur à eux. Il avait ressenti cela tellement de fois en quelques heures qu'à présent il pouvait supporter n'importe quel sermon en se contentant de baisser les yeux. Gros progrès. Lui qui n'aimait pas que l'on ne l'aime pas, il avait été servi et avait du s'y habituer dans son nouvel emploi.

-Bonjour.

Il se retourna, surpris, et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux bleus nuit. Le sourire qu'elle affichait le rassura, elle était peut-être différente des autres. Peut-être était-elle aussi ignorante et perdue qu'il l'était.

-Bonjour. Répondit-il

-Vous êtes le nouvel assistant de la starlette ?

-Oui.

Elle prit le café qu'il venait de payer et s'éloigna avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

-Bonne chance ! lança t-elle par dessus son épaule.

Il s'affaissa. Pas si différente que ça. Elle était plutôt la surdouée qui ne veut pas le laisser paraître mais qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de montrer son intelligence. Il remit une pièce dans le distributeur et attendit à nouveau. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir réussir ce nouvel emploi. Il n'aimait pas l'échec et était d'un naturel très persévérant. S'il avait prit ce boulot c'était surtout pour aider sa famille. Sa mère s'était retrouvé seule alors qu'elle était enceinte de son cinquième enfant. Il était né et elle n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de faiblesse. Bien que pas très riche, il avait toujours eut ce dont il avait besoin. Mais à présent, ses sœurs dispersées aux quatre coins du monde, sa mère n'avait plus ni la force, ni les moyens de survivre comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Vivant toujours avec elle puisque encore mineur, il s'était senti redevable. Ainsi il avait recherché un emploi, un petit quelque chose pour arrondir les fins de mois. Ce job d'assistant pour une star nouvellement formée lui avait parut simple quoi que bien payé. Et puis il avait trouvé intéressant de découvrir un nouveau monde. Il ne le regrettait pas vraiment. Il saisit le gobelet empli de liquide noir encore fumant et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait rencontré la jeune femme. Il repensa à elle. Il avait été si surpris en la voyant. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix.

-Vous en avez mis du temps !

-Je suis désolé. Murmura t-il

-Arrêtez avec votre manie de vous excuser.

Il releva la tête vers elle, lui offrant un magnifique sourire. Elle en fut touchée plus qu'elle ne le désirait. Comment un jeune homme pouvait-il avoir un sourire si angélique ? Alors il avait réellement choisis de rester le gentil petit dauphin qu'il était ? Une voix en elle lui hurlait que c'est ce qu'elle aurait du faire mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Il voulait se faire dévorer tout cru ? Très bien, elle allait se régaler. Comme le disait si bien Eriol, elle avait une faim de loup.

-Merci.

Toutes ses pensées disparurent alors qu'elle entendait ce simple mot. Le jeune homme s'en rendit compte. Finalement, c'était peut-être celle qui voulait passer pour une surdouée qui était en réalité la plus ignorante de tous.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous merci ?

-Parce que vous refusez mes excuses, donc vous refusez le fait que j'ai tort. Je vous en remercie.

Elle ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Non pas que les répliques cinglantes lui manquent, bien au contraire, mais aucunes ne lui semblaient pertinentes. Comme si l'une des ces phrases, quelle qu'elle soit, ne pouvait être aussi pure que lui. Comme si elle, non pas ses mots ou ses phrases mais bien elle, ne méritait pas de connaître un tel être. Elle se gifla mentalement, chassant ces pensées idiotes de son esprit. Il semblait que trop travailler ne lui réussissait pas.

-Qui êtes vous d'abord ? finit-elle par demander d'un ton sec et froid

-Je suis Syaoran Li, votre nouvel assistant.

Surprise elle lâcha son verre. Le liquide se répandit sur tout le sol. La jeune femme s'énerva.

-Vous êtes vraiment un idiot ! Et bien, qu'attendez vous pour tout nettoyer ? Le déluge ?

Il baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois. Loin de l'agacer, cette moue enfantine qu'il l'affichait l'attendrie. Mais le costume de squale qu'elle avait enfilé n'allait pas tomber maintenant. Son masque de cruauté, de brutalité et de férocité ne devait pas tomber. Il en allait de sa propre vie.

Le deuxième jour de tournage se passa comme le premier. Sakura resta toujours aussi froide tandis que Syaoran restait le même jeune « ignorant » innocent. Ces deux êtres totalement différent passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble, travail oblige. La jeune femme découvrait ce qu'était la compagnie de quelqu'un de sincère. Elle qui n'avait toujours eut que des hypocrites avec elle était étonnée de le voir l'accompagner sans jamais se plaindre. Bizarrement, le requin qu'elle était hésitait à croquer le petit dauphin. Quant à ce dernier, il apprenait tout sur ce monde qu'il connaissait si peu en restant près d'elle. Loin de l'utiliser ou la manipuler il l'étudiait et l'apprenait. Elle était pour lui comme un nouveau livre qu'il voulait découvrir. Chaque facette de sa personnalité était comme un nouveau chapitre, une nouvelle page tournée. Bien sûr, elle gardait toujours ce voile de la parfaite petite chipie. Cependant, il lisait en elle, voyait au plus profond de son âme. Elle qui parlait souvent du Titanic, son film culte, elle était comme l'héroïne. Haïssant le monde auquel elle appartenait mais ne comprenant pas qu'elle pouvait le quitter sans remords. Elle se raccrochait désespérément à ce morceau de bois sur l'océan, ce simple métier dans une mer d'autres possibilités. Sa passion était sa vie. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que malgré les réticences de sa conscience, elle avait décidé de le manger dès ce soir. Et à faire un repas, autant qu'il soit agréable.

-Syaoran ?

Assis sur les quelques marches menant à sa loge, il l'attendait.

-Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit. Elle avait revêtue une nouvelle tenue, celle d'un ange. Elle sourit, il semblait que le réalisateur s'était trompé dans la distribution des rôles. C'était son assistant l'ange, pas elle.

-J'aimerais que vous passiez dans ma loge ce soir.

Le jeune homme resta interloqué. Son travail se terminait normalement à seize heures.

-Mais…

-Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ? Pas de mais ! Je vous veux ici, ce soir à vingt deux heures.

-Vingt deux heures ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

Elle faillit éclater de rire mais se retint tant bien que mal. A ce stade là il n'était plus un dauphin mais un petit poisson. Il était d'une naïveté incroyable et touchante.

-Vous êtres vraiment un idiot ! s'emporta t-elle pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

Elle se calma et s'approcha de lui, dessinant un dessin imaginaire sur son torse.

-D'après vous, qu'est ce qu'on homme et une femme peuvent faire seuls dans une loge, tard dans la nuit ? demanda t-elle sensuellement en se mordant le lèvre.

-Je…

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. La porte se referma devant ses yeux toujours écarquillés. Que venait-il de se passer ? Qu'avait-elle dit ? Avait-il rêvé ? Il était devenu l'esclave de sa propre ignorance. Son esclave à elle. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

A vingt deux heures, trois petits coups furent donnés contre la porte de sa loge. Etonnée qu'il ait accepté si facilement, Sakura alla ouvrir. Elle faillit s'étrangler en le voyant. Il portait un jean noir délavé avec une chemise noire dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits. Un ruban noir était noué autour de son cou. A cet instant, le doute s'empara d'elle. Etait-elle vraiment assez forte pour le dévorer ? N'allait-elle pas être piégée ? Le désir qui commençait à couler en elle lui faisait peur. Elle l'avait déjà ressenti mais pas de cette façon. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi ardent, aussi profond. Elle le tira par le col de sa chemise, le plaqua contre le mur et claqua la porte.

-Ce soir tu es à moi. Murmura t-elle

Syaoran ne répondit pas mais un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Un sourire doux. Il avait hésité avant de venir mais tout le menait jusque là. Tous les fils accrochés à son corps et dirigés par cette chanteuse.

No sé que fue.  
Algo falló.  
Quise vivir siempre a tu lado  
y comprendí que no era yo,  
porque eres tú el que inquieta  
y hace daño.  
No sé que te está pasando  
que todo tu lo echaste a perder  
y loca tú me quieres volver.

La musique allumée, Sakura se sentait mieux. Elle était vraiment dans son monde et ici, personne ne pouvait la faire souffrir. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, enchaîna quelques petits pas de sa chorégraphie. Le jeune homme encore prisonnier entre elle et le mur, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue et son cou. Ce souffle la réchauffait. Il était comme une nouvelle source de vie, la vent de chaleur qui ferait fondre la glace qui l'entourait. Ce soir, elle ne chassa pas ses pensées, elle n'en avait plus l'envie. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Syaoran. Il avait déjà fermé les yeux, quémandant ce baiser qu'elle tardait à lui donner. Mais elle voulait tout commander, rester le requin et le croquer avec appétit. Elle voulait le savourer avant d'en finir. Elle arrêta ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement. Son autre main caressa son cou, la naissance de son torse et de ses épaules. Elle le sentit frémir sous ce doux effleurement. Sakura se colla davantage contre lui, sa poitrine serrée contre son torse, ses jambes entremêlées avec les siennes, leurs souffles mélangés. Lentement, le torturant le plus possible, elle défit les boutons de sa chemise. Ses mains parcourent tout son torse en caresses plus voluptueuses les unes que les autres. Elle le sentait frémir de plus en plus.

Desnudándome quemaré  
roces de tu piel.  
Y queriéndome seguiré  
siempre en pié.

Décidée à enfin lui donner ce qu'il demandait, Sakura posa ses lèvres sur celles de Syaoran. Elle mordilla et lécha ses douces lèvres et glissa sa langue dans cet antre paradisiaque. Elle trouva vite sa propre langue et s'amusa à la taquiner, la chercher, la fuir et l'effleurer. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que le jeune homme répondait à son baiser, y mettant toute la passion dont il était capable. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit. Le piège venait de se refermer sur le requin et ce dernier ne pouvait plus en sortir. Elle sut de suite qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais oublier ce baiser ni même s'en passer. Le jeune assistant posa ses mains sur les hanches de la chanteuse et remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. L'ignorant qu'il était allait lui apprendre ce qu'il savait. Même si le chemin sur lequel elle le guidait cette nuit était nouveau pour lui, il s'y sentait sûr. Les ailes de l'ange se noircissaient. Il devenait le démon tentateur. Et elle était la démone débutante charmée par sa beauté et sa sensualité. Il posa sa main sur la bretelle de sa robe et la fit descendre le long de son épaule. Le tissu tomba en même temps que le masque. Le requin devenait sirène. La démone devenait humaine. La chanteuse arrogante devenait femme.

Hoy quisiera huir del tiempo.  
De este tiempo que me ahoga.  
Hoy quisiera no estar presa.  
No estar presa en tu boca.

Sakura ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle, elle voulait rester le requin qu'elle avait toujours fait semblant d'être. Reprenant le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, elle recula lentement. Tendant sa main vers lui, elle continua à reculer et s'allongea lascivement sur le lit. Il fallut peu de temps à Syaoran pour la rejoindre. Il s'agenouilla au dessus d'elle. Leurs corps brûlants de désir n'étaient plus qu'allumés par la seule lueur de la lune à travers la petite fenêtre. Il se pencha sur elle et saisit ses lèvres dans un baiser empli d'envie. La jeune femme y répondit et passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, lui offrant de douces caresses sur la nuque. Un nouveau jeu commençait. C'était à celui qui serait le maître et qui réussirait à maîtriser son nouvel esclave. Il descendit des lèvres de la jeune chanteuse, embrassa son menton et s'arrêta au niveau de son cou. Il la sentit frémir de plaisir alors qu'il mordillait un petit morceau de sa peau blanche. Bientôt une marque rosée apparut, trace et preuve de cette nuit. Cette nuit où il s'offrait à elle mais changeait les règles qu'elle avait imposées dès leur rencontre. Ses lèvres descendirent et vinrent embrasser la naissance de sa poitrine, puis sa poitrine. Il s'y arrêta, la torturant à nouveau. Tout le corps de la jeune femme tremblait d'envie et d'appétit. Elle se cambrait, remuait légèrement. Il descendit encore, laissant une traînée le long de son ventre et sur son nombril. Elle se releva de surprise alors qu'il léchait son bas-ventre. Elle posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme et le ramena à elle, l'embrassant passionnément. Elle profita de ce baiser pour inverser les positions. Il l'avait torturé, jouant son rôle de séducteur à la perfection mais c'était son tour à présent. Elle allait se venger, le savourer bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

Dices que te vas,  
vas detrás de mi  
quieres que te quiera,  
quien quiere quien eres si...

Sakura saisit la main de Syaoran et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Elle les lécha, suça et mâchonna délicatement, le faisant frissonner d'impatience. Puis elle se coucha sur lui et embrassa tout son corps parfait. De son ventre, elle remonta sur son torse qu'elle supplicia interminablement et enfin sur son cou, son menton, ses lèvres, ses joues et ses oreilles. Elle reprit ses lèvres d'assaut alors que ses doigts s'affairaient sur le bouton de son pantalon. Elle eut un sourire en sentant son membre gonflé de désir. Lentement, elle descendit la fermeture éclair puis elle vint embrasser le bassin du jeune homme. Il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien à part se voûter sous ses caresses expertes. Elle fit glisser le pantalon sur ses cuisses et ses jambes, les couvrant de baisers au passage. Lorsqu'ils ne furent tous d'eux plus qu'en sous vêtements, elle utilisa toutes les forces qui lui restait pour se relever et s'éloigner du lit. Interloqué, le jeune homme se releva. Sakura dansait et se déhanchait sur la musique qui jouait encore et toujours.

Lerelerele

Syaoran se leva du lit et vint attraper Sakura par la taille. Aussitôt, elle lui fit un sourire plein d'arrogance et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il y répondit avec la même fureur et la souleva du sol avant de la déposer sur la table de maquillage. Assise contre son miroir, elle continuait à l'embrasser sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il fit glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine, prit ses seins entre ses mains et les caressa avec toute la tendresse qu'il était capable de donner. Elle ne put plus retenir ses gémissements qu'elle retenait depuis de longues minutes déjà. Il s'occupa ensuite de lui ôter sa petite culotte. Nue devant lui, elle s'allongea sur la table faisant tomber tous les rouges à lèvres et autres produits de maquillage. Il monta sur la table et s'allongea sur elle. Elle s'accrocha à lui aussi fort qu'elle le put, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

-Viens en moi. Lui murmura t-elle

Sur ces mots, elle lui retira son dernier sous vêtement. L'échange qu'ils avaient commencé de façon lente devint pressant, sauvage. Aucun des deux ne pouvait plus résister au corps de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus de maître ou de maîtresse, juste deux esclaves. Le requin était redevenu dauphin. L'ange et le démon étaient de nouveau humains. Il n'y avait plus de chasse, juste le butin. Fiévreux au plus haut point, l'embrassant encore une fois sur les lèvres, il glissa deux doigts en elle, aussi affectueusement qu'il le put. Lorsqu'il la sentit prête, il retira ses doigts et la pénétra d'un geste sec. Elle lâcha un petit cri étouffé et s'accrocha encore plus à lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos. Il commença un va et viens, d'abord très lent et timide. Puis, elle se détendit et se mit à gémir de plaisir, nouant ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme. Là, il engagea un mouvement plus rapide, plus sensuel et plus ardent. Ils crièrent tous deux. Ce qu'elle avait espérer être seulement une rencontre sexuelle, un moyen de le dévorer se transformait en autre chose. Une union, quelque chose qui changerait sa vie. Il se sépara d'elle et sa tête retomba contre sa poitrine. Il était couvert de sueur et tremblait légèrement. Le petit ange, le dauphin et l'ignorant reprenaient leur place en lui.

Deux jours plus tard, le tournage était terminé, une petite fête était organisée. Tous trouvaient Sakura différente, sans en comprendre la raison. La jeune chanteuse n'avait jamais été aussi cruelle, méchante et vile. Tous la craignaient. Tous sauf une personne. Syaoran restait toujours auprès d'elle. Il était toujours aussi calme, innocent et débordant de pureté. Il était l'objet de nombreuses moqueries, on le surnommait le « slave ». Mais il ne réagissait pas. Après tout, il savait très bien qu'il était son esclave. Déjà avant qu'il ne la connaisse, sa musique l'envoûtait. Et maintenant qu'il était avec elle, il pouvait lire en elle. Ce que lui disaient les lignes de son âme le séduisait. Cette jeune femme n'était nullement ce démon qu'elle voulait être. Ce petit ange était juste blessé par le monde dans lequel elle avait été envoyée.

-Hey Syaoran !

Le jeune homme se retourna. Il travaillait encore alors que la fête battait son plein mais il ne s'en souciait pas spécialement.

-Sakura te demande, encore ! lui expliqua Tomoyo

Le jeune assistant acquiesça. Bizarrement, depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, la chanteuse le demandait toujours à ses côtés. Comme si elle ne pouvait plus respirer lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà fait ce genre de crises deux ou trois fois alors qu'il était partit chercher quelque chose ou discuter avec une personne sur le plateau. Il sourit en repensant à cela et sortit une petite boite de sa poche. Il la fit tourner plusieurs fois entre ses doigts tout en marchant vers le local où se trouvait Sakura. Il la trouva en profonde discussion avec Eriol, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Ses yeux n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il s'approcha d'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

-Et tu sais quoi ? disait-elle, partant dans un grand éclat de rire

-Non. Répondit Eriol en retenant un hoquet

-Il a accepté de coucher avec moi, juste comme ça, sans raison ! Un vrai gigolo mais gratuit ! Et puis il était vraiment compétent ! Wow ! On dirait pas mais il doit tirer son coup super souvent !

La petite boite tomba sur le sol. Le jeune homme baissa la tête alors que beaucoup de têtes se tournaient vers lui. Ses cheveux voilaient ses yeux, ne montrant pas l'expression qu'ils avaient prise. Toujours dans un silence de mort, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Le requin avait finalement eut le petit dauphin.

Sakura ne pouvait détacher son regard de la petit boite blanche tombée sur le sol. Depuis qu'elle avait vu Syaoran, l'alcool ne faisait plus son effet. Elle avait dit des atrocités, des mensonges. Pour se laver de la honte que lui procurait son propre cœur, elle l'avait souillé. Elle avait planté son harpon dans le corps du dauphin. Elle avait tâché les belles ailes d'ange, les avait recouvertes de sang, puis de noir et l'avait finalement déplumer. Elle avait tué cette belle âme. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? Elle était devenu le pire des requins. Elle avait noyé la seule personne qui pouvait la sortir de l'océan.

-Sakura, tout va bien ?

Eriol venait de poser une main sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea violemment. S'accroupissant sur le sol, elle saisit la jolie petite boite et l'ouvrit. Une larme coula sur sa joue, répandant une trace noire sur sa peau. Une petite plume blanche trônait dans le coffret. Une simple plume, le plus beau cadeau qu'elle n'ait jamais eut. Elle saisit la plume entre ses mains, cette plume d'ange qu'elle n'avait jamais mérité. D'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le mascara et l'eyeliner coulèrent aussi. Elle pleura longuement, au milieu de cette foule de carnivores assoiffés de sang. De son sang à lui, de son sang à elle aussi. Mais elle ne les laisserait plus faire, non plus jamais. Elle comprenait à présent. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il n'avait pas changé. Il n'était pas devenu un démon tentateur, il était resté le même ange de pureté. C'était elle qui avait changé. Elle était devenue, pour la première fois depuis des années, une simple humaine, une femme. Elle se releva et courut vers sa loge, elle savait qu'il était là-bas, elle le sentait. Mais comment le rattraper ? Comment se faire pardonner ? Comment laver les traces noires qu'elle avait elle même dessinées.

No sé que fue,  
que se llevó.  
Hoy ha caído en el olvido.  
Si es la pasion que no se va  
la sensación de quererte tanto

No sé que te esta pasando,  
que todo tu lo echaste a perder  
y loca tú me quieres volver.

Desnudándome quemaré  
roces de tu piel.  
Y queriéndome seguiré  
siempre en pié.

Lerelerele

Syaoran se retourna. Sakura était en train de chanter, une main sur son cœur, à quelques mètres de lui. Elle semblait si différente tout d'un coup. Avec son maquillage éparpillé sur son visage, ses yeux embués de larmes et ses lèvres tremblantes.

No sé que fue.  
Algo falló.  
Quise vivir siempre a tu lado  
y comprendí que no era yo,  
porque eres tú el que inquieta  
y hace daño.  
No sé que te está pasando  
que todo tu lo echaste a perder  
y loca tú me quieres volver.

Desnudándome quemaré  
roces de tu piel.  
Y queriéndome seguiré  
siempre en pié.

Hoy quisiera huir del tiempo.  
De este tiempo que me ahoga.  
Hoy quisiera no estar presa.  
No estar presa en tu boca.

Dices que te vas,  
vas detrás de mi  
quieres que te quiera,  
quien quiere quien eres si...

Lerelerele

Sakura arrêta sa chanson. S'il pouvait lire dans son âme alors il allait comprendre. Comprendre à quel point elle était une autre quand elle chantait. A quel point elle voulait continuer à chanter, à chanter pour lui. Il allait comprendre que le masque était tombé et que plus jamais elle ne le remettrait. Il devait le comprendre. Mais pour l'instant, il restait là, immobile. Il lisait tant de choses en elle. Il s'avança timidement.

-Tu…

-Je suis désolée ! le coupa t-elle. Je mentais.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda t-il avec toujours autant de naïveté

-Parce que j'avais honte et peur de mes sentiments. Depuis la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble je ne suis plus la même alors je renforce ma carapace ! Je suis devenue plus dure, plus impitoyable mais il y a une chose qui me trahissait. C'étaient mes crises. Dès que tu n'étais plus là je me sentais si faible, si petite. J'étais comme une petite fille perdue dans l'océan. Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas, je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

Il ne répondit pas, baissant la tête. Elle se jeta à ses pieds, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur son visage devenu doux.

-En une nuit tu m'as changée, je t'en supplie continues à me changer ! Fais de moi une humaine, tue le monstre qui est en moi. Je… je t'aime !

Syaoran resta silencieux quelques instants. Puis il s'agenouilla à son tour et posa une main sur sa joue baignée de larmes et de maquillage.

-Je t'aime. Murmura t-il avec un sourire.

Heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, elle sauta dans ses bras. Surpris, il tomba en arrière, la jeune chanteuse accrochée à son cou. Elle avait enfin compris ce que jamais elle n'aurait compris sans lui. Cette mer de requins pouvait facilement devenir un doux fleuve si l'on gardait le sourire. Au lieu de devenir requins, elle aurait du rester poisson. Au lieu de s'accrocher comme une folle à ce morceau de bois, elle aurait du nager et appeler à l'aide. Parfois, les probabilités gagnaient. Parfois, une poussière d'étoile était versée sur cette roulette fatale. Et cela avait été le cas pour elle. Elle était tombé sur le bon numéro.

**Fin.**


	3. Without you

Without you 

Les grandes portes de métal s'ouvrirent tristement et une douce lumière illumina la sale de danse. La jeune fille s'avança lentement dans cette pièce qu'elle avait tant aimé auparavant et qu'elle haïssait tant aujourd'hui. Ses chaussons de danse usés glissaient sur le parquet morne et terne. Elle jeta un œil vers la glace, son reflet n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Ses longues jambes, son joli corps, son visage rond, ses lèvres rosés, ses yeux verts et ses longs cheveux miels n'étaient plus qu'une illusion. Derrière cette jolie façade, son âme pleurait, hurlait au désespoir. Elle saisit la télécommande et alluma la musique. Mais aussitôt elle l'éteignit et jeta le petit boîtier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette chanson ? Sa chanson… Elle baissa la tête et la releva, les yeux embués de larmes. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas rit ou même sourit ? Depuis si longtemps. Et la dernière fois c'était dans cette salle. Mais elle chassa ce souvenir, bien trop douloureux pour son cœur. A présent elle détestait cette salle, cette école, cette ville. Tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à la danse la répugnait. Elle qui avait tant aimé danser ne pouvait plus amorcer un pas sans fondre en larmes. Sa passion lui avait tout enlevé. Un petit coup la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

-Tomoyo ? murmura t-elle

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs s'avança timidement vers son ancienne amie. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec elle. Rester comme avant ? Etre distante et froide, comme une inconnue ? Elle ne savait pas que faire. La jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle venait de vivre une terrible épreuve et elle le savait très bien.

-Bon retour parmi nous... Sakura. Dit-elle finalement

-Merci.

Sakura tourna le dos à la jeune femme, ne supportant plus son regard bleu ciel posé sur elle.

-Tu… tu me pardonnes ?

Tomoyo releva la tête, surprise. Elle lui demandait si elle lui pardonnait ? Mais…

-Bien sûr… fit-elle

Sakura ravala un sanglot. Elle avait la meilleure amie du monde et ne s'en était jamais rendue compte, jamais jusqu'à maintenant. Elle l'avait faite souffrir, souffrir comme jamais elle n'aurait du le faire. Elle lui avait menti, l'avait trahie. Puis elle l'avait insulté. Elle se sentait si monstrueuse, si sale. Elle sentit une larme couler lentement le long de sa joue. Avait-elle eut raison de revenir ici ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller.

-Saki ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois de retour. J'ai eut très peur pour toi.

La jeune fille en fut profondément touchée. Malgré tout elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle s'avança vers Tomoyo, doucement, timidement. Elle avait tellement peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, une illusion. Elle avait tellement peur de se réveiller dans ce lit d'hôpital, hurlant de douleur. Ou alors dans cet autre lit… Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette atroce pensée. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, son amie la serra dans ses bras. D'abord surprise, elle finit par se détendre et répondre à cette étreinte pleine d'amitié et de tendresse. Elle ferma les yeux. Peut-être était-ce ici sa vraie maison après tout. Malgré la douleur de cette épreuve, elle devait réapprendre à vivre. Ici elle avait ses amies. Oui, elle devait réapprendre à vivre. Mais avant cela, elle avait encore une chose à faire, une douleur à endurer. Et c'était la pire de toutes les douleurs. Elle se sépara de son amie à regrets.

-Tomoyo.

-Oui ?

-Est ce que…

Elle s'arrêta, prise d'une sorte de malaise. Les mots ne sortaient plus de sa bouche. Elle prit une profonde inspiration en même temps qu'une deuxième larme roulait sur sa joue et allait s'écraser sur le sol.

-Est ce que, reprit-elle, tu sais où est Syao ?

Tomoyo la fixa tristement.

-Il est en train de finir le ménage dans la salle des professeurs.

Sakura acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte, Tomoyo s'effondra sur les genoux et fondit en larmes. Elle savait que ce moment allait arriver. Elle savait que son amie allait revenir. Dès le début elle avait prévu de lui pardonner toutes les souffrances qu'elle lui avait faite endurer. A présent, elle ne pleurait pas pour ça, ou peut-être juste un peu. Elle s'était faite à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir faire confiance à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais et Sakura ? N'avait-elle pas plus souffert encore qu'elle ? Si, bien sûr que si. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, retenant ses sanglots autant que possible. Sa meilleure amie avait traverser des épreuves si dures pour une jeune fille de dix sept ans. Et la revoir ainsi ce soir, si faible. Elle avait tellement mal pour elle. Pour elle-même aussi sans oublier Syaoran.

Syaoran se figea en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il était minuit, plus aucun professeur n'était là, pas même la directrice ou le concierge alors qui pouvait venir le déranger ? Il sourit en pensant que c'était sûrement Meilin qui voulait les copies des examens. Il se retourna, un grand sourire sur les lèvres mais changea d'expression aussitôt. Sakura se tenait devant lui. Il resta immobile tandis qu'elle l'observait. Il n'avait pas changé pendant son absence. Toujours aussi beau et candide. Ses yeux ambre pétillaient toujours de la même lueur innocente et son corps paraissait plus frêle que jamais dans son grand tablier vert. Elle baissa les yeux un instant, se triturant les doigts afin d'évacuer le stress, puis monta les quelques marches qui les séparaient.

No I can't forget this evening Or your face as you were leaving But I guess that's just the way The story goes You always smile but in your eyes Your sorrow shows Yes it shows 

-Je suis content de te revoir. Lui dit-il

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle qui l'avait tant aimé, et qui l'aimait encore et toujours. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle réfléchissait sans arrêt depuis l'incident.

-Moi aussi. Finit-elle par répondre

Il fit un pas vers elle.

-Pourquoi n'as tu pas voulut que je vienne te rendre visite ?

Elle plissa les yeux, les larmes menaçant de couler la piquaient. Le moment était venu. Cet instant qu'elle avait tant repoussé depuis qu'elle savait qu'il devait avoir lieu.

-Syaoran. Il faut qu'on arrête.

Il eut un sourire pendant quelques secondes. Quoi ? Que lui racontait-elle ? Pourquoi parlait-elle d'arrêter ? Etait-ce une blague ? Encore un exercice tordu pour le professeur d'art dramatique.

-Pourquoi ? réussit-il à articuler

No I can't forget tomorrow When I think of all my sorrow When I had you there But then I let you go And now it's only fair That I should let you know What you should know Elle s'assit lentement sur le canapé alors qu'il restait debout, incrédule. Ses cheveux formaient un rideau devant son visage déformé par la douleur. Elle sentait son cœur se briser en milles morceaux. Mais pire encore, elle sentait le sien à lui, prêt à éclater pour ne plus jamais se reconstruire. Elle voyait ses ailes d'anges, ses plumes plus blanches que la pureté elle-même, en train de disparaître. -Tu ne comprends donc pas ? demanda t-elle -Non. Répondit-il sincèrement Elle posa ses deux mains sur son ventre, puis leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui. Ce qu'elle vit la sidéra. Ses yeux à lui étaient clos mais une larme venait de s'en échapper. Elle aurait tant voulut courir vers lui, le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire que tout était faux et le consoler. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne le pouvait plus. -Syaoran… je viens de perdre le bébé ! s'exclama t-elle Il écarquilla les yeux. -Quoi ? Tu étais enceinte ? I can't live If living is without you I can't live I can't give any more I can't live If living is without you I can't give I can't give any more Voila, la machine était enclenchée, la destruction de l'ange commençait. -Oui. J'étais enceinte. -Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? -Parce que ce n'est pas toi le père ! s'écria t-elle Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas le dire comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça. Des larmes coulaient à flots sur ses petites joues de femme. Elle baissa à nouveau la tête. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Elle ne le savait pas et ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Mais elle le regrettait. De toute sa tête, de tout son corps, de toute son âme, elle le regrettait et se maudissait chaque jour pour cela. Lui restait interloqué. Normal. Un être si pur ne pouvait qu'être blessé. -Quoi ? répéta t-il -Je t'ai trompé Syaoran ! J'ai couché avec Eriol et… c'était lui le père. Quand elle repensait à cette nuit, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : mourir. Elle sentait encore les mains d'Eriol sur son corps, ses lèvres sur sa peau. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, il pleurait lui aussi. Lui qui était toujours si tendre avec elle. Lui que tous qualifiaient de parfait, elle l'avait trahi, souillé. Syaoran gardait son calme, du moins en apparence. Son âme brûlait, son corps brûlait, sa tête brûlait. Il se sentait si mal. Comme si plus jamais le jour ne pourrait illuminer sa vie. Il n'était plus rien. Juste une loque. -Pourquoi ? questionna t-il en essuyant une de ses larmes -Je… je ne sais pas ! -Tu as couché avec lui mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? Tu étais enceinte de lui mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? -Syaoran ne complique pas les choses. Il eut un rire ironique. Un rire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Well I can't forget this evening Or your face as you were leaving But I guess that's just the way The story goes You always smile but in your eyes Your sorrow shows Yes it shows Elle gardait le silence. Ce bébé, elle ne l'avait jamais voulut. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, le monde s'était effondré pour elle. Mais comment avorter alors qu'elle devait suivre ses cours ? Elle ne l'avait pas pu. Alors elle l'avait tué à petits feux. Elle avait continué à danser, autant que possible. Elle avait détruit ce petit être en elle, elle s'était détruite. Elle était devenue un monstre ou en tout cas elle avait achevé sa transformation. Elle essuya ses larmes et se releva. -Tout est finit entre nous. Dit-elle, se retenant tant bien que mal d'éclater en sanglots. -Non ! s'exclama t-il aussitôt. If living is without you I can't live I can't give any more I can't live (Live) If living is without you I can't live I can't give any more 

Il ne voulait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Oui l'amour le rendait aveugle, idiot et il ne savait quoi encore. Mais il ne pouvait supporter cela. Il sentait la vie le quitter. Il la rattrapa par le bras.

-Restes. Murmura t-il

-Syaoran.

-Je t'en supplie. On peut tout recommencer à zéro ! Dis moi ce que j'ai mal fait, je me corrigerai. Lui dit-il, désespéré

-Syaoran, ce n'est pas ta faute… mais c'est finit.

-NON !

No, I can't live) (No, I can't live) No I No no no no I I can't live (No, I can't live) If living is without you... (No, I can't live) I can't live I can't give any more I can't live 

De rage, il saisit un vase et le lança de toutes ses force dans la vitre qui se brisa sur le coup. Sakura resta muette un instant, les bras devant son visage pour se protéger. Puis elle le fixa quelques secondes, les larmes coulant à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait plus rester avec lui. Son cœur saignait, son âme s'évaporait mais elle ne méritait pas cet ange. Non. Elle ne voulait plus le faire souffrir ni le détruire. Cette épreuve lui ferait mal, leur ferait mal longtemps, mais il finirait par guérir. L'ange se reconstruirait. Et elle, elle continuerait à hurler en silence. Elle sortit de la salle en courant, le laissant seul. Syaoran devint fou. Il envoya son poing dans le mur puis le miroir. La main en sang, il détruisit tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi bon sang ? Il finit recroquevillé sur le canapé, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, des sanglots s'échappant de ses lèvres tremblantes. Il ne voulait plus vivre, il ne le pouvait plus. Comment pouvait-on endurer autant de malheur? Ses épaules ne le supportaient pas. Mais c'était son cœur le plus touché. Plus jamais il ne serait le même. Plus jamais il ne serait… sans elle.


End file.
